De la amistad al amor solo hay un paso
by hermy22
Summary: Oneshot. como bien sabemos todos segun dicen... de la amistad al amor solo hay un paso
1. De la amistad al amor solo hay un paso

n.a: hola a todos mientras la inspiración llega para subir otro capitulo de mi otro fic "Volver a amar" les dejo con este oneshot, que hacía tiempo tenía por el pc solo he tenido que arreglarlo un poco y cambiar los nombres puesto que lo tenía como un relato original... muchos besos para todos... los personajes de Sakura, Shaoran y el Sr. Kinomoto pertenecen a Clamp...

De la amistad al amor solo hay un paso

La vida de Sakura no fue muy buena, cuando tan solo era una niña perdió a su madre por culpa de una larga enfermedad, tan solo tenía 3 años y ya las desgracias parecían seguirla, a pesar de quedarse sin su madre, su padre lejos de superarlo cayó en una profunda depresión, Sakura fue creciendo con el dolor en su corazón… prometió no enamorarse, no quería sufrir por amor como su padre, no quería terminar como él, tomando pastillas antidepresivas a todas horas, no quería, era una chica muy reservada apenas tenía amigos. A los 16 años cuando entró en la preparatoria empezó a abrirse más a la gente, sacaba notas media de excelentes, ahí conoció a Shaoran el que más adelante se convertiría en su mejor amigo, en aquella persona con quién podía contar y desahogarse… Fujitaka, pudo seguir adelante gracias a su hija, por fin había logrado salir de la habitación, donde se encerraba cada día, para el era su mundo… Así fue como empezó a salir más y volvió a trabajar… empezó a dar clases en la universidad de Tomoeda, allí conoció a Michelle, una mujer francesa, hacía 5 años que residía en Tomoeda e impartía clases de francés en la universidad… Michelle se coló en el corazón del profesor Fujitaka, fue uno de sus mejores apoyos después de su hija, era muy cariñosa y quería mucho a Sakura, esta también la apreciaba mucho… Sakura empezó a pensar que tal vez ella llegaría a ser feliz… el tiempo fue pasando el sr. Fujitaka y Michelle se casaron y esta esperaba un bebé, Sakura ya tenía sus 18 años y ya estaba por ingresar en la universidad era una joven muy hermosa, muchas chicas envidiaban su belleza, pero hacía tiempo que no veía a Shaoran. El joven tuvo que irse durante un tiempo y se inscribió en otra preparatoria… algún mensaje por el celular, algún e-mail, alguna sesión por el Messenger pero no se veían, aunque el volvió a vivir en su residencia de Tomoeda, pero no se podían ver muy seguido, pero una desgracia les unió, la muerte de la tía de Shaoran, allí sus lazos se volvieron a unir, pero aun faltaba tiempo para que la relación funcionara aún mejor, Shaoran tenía novia y eso aun les impedía quedar, la chica era muy celosa de su novio (yo tb lo estaría estamos hablando de Shaoran).

Un día Sakura recibió un mensaje en el celular…

"Saku este es mi nuevo numero de celular… más tarde te explico"

Ella se extraño y quedaron…

-Hola Shao… ¿Cómo estas?  
-Bien…

-A que ha venido ese cambio de numero…

-Es que he roto con mi novia y no me dejaba respirar… como comprenderás…

-Si lo entiendo…

Siguieron hablando y cada vez quedaban con mas frecuencia ambos eran sus paños de lagrimas, hasta que Sakura se dio cuenta que quería a Shaoran pero no solo como amigo, sino que se enamoró de él, poco a poco el se fue colando en su corazón, aún así no se lo podía confesar… ¿y si el no la quería de la misma forma¿Qué haría ella?

Shaoran estaba pasando por un mal momento, todo lo que le había ocurrido tiempo atrás y empezó a llorar todo lo que no había llorado… a Sakura le dolía el corazón no lo podía ver sufrir…

-Tranquilo Shao, todo ira bien, llora y desahógate, hace tiempo que lo tendrías de haber echo…

-Gracias Saku, no se que haría sin ti…

-Lo mismo que hacías sin mí y lo que seguirás haciendo, disfrutar de la vida…

Shaoran y Sakura seguían quedando como amigos… hasta que un día…

-Saku tengo que hablar contigo, es algo muy importante…

-Dime…

-Verás… es que he conocido a una chica… la verdad es que me gusta mucho y nos llevamos muy bien… y… hemos decidido empezar a salir…

Sakura sacó agallas de donde pudo y reprimiendo las lagrimas que luchaban para salir…

-Shao yo… me alegro por ti, eso me hace muy feliz, espero que te cuide y te mime como te mereces…

-Gracias Saku…

-De nada, para eso están los amigos para apoyar, aconsejar y estar al lado por si la necesitas, espero de corazón que os vaya muy bien…

Shaoran se acercó a ella la abrazó con mucho afecto y le dio un beso en la frente, cuando Sakura vio su perfil desaparecer se derrumbó, sus lagrimas no cesaban de salir de sus hermosas esmeraldas, le dolía el corazón, le dolía el no ser ella la chica escogida por Shaoran… pero no podía hacer nada… absolutamente nada… no en ese momento, solo tenía que esperar… pero esperar a que…

Solo me pregunto si algún día llegaré a ser feliz, solo siento como la tristeza invade mi cuerpo, quiere revelarse, quiere manifestarse, se empieza a manifestar noto como mis lagrimas se deslizan en mis mejillas, me pregunto si algún día seré amada, me siento desdichada, me duele pensar que siempre seguiré sola… noto la lluvia como se desliza sobre mí, siento algo de frío… el amor que me demuestra mi padre y Michelle es la clase de amor que me gustaría demostrar algún día a mis hijos, ese es mi deseo estar con una persona maravillosa que sepa cuidarme, pero no hay nadie así… nadie que sea tan maravilloso… tal vez hay uno… no mejor no pensar en él, solo me ve como su mejor amiga, no me ve como mujer, eso me duele, realmente ¿es el único chico que me puede hacer feliz? No lo se, solo se que le quiero, que lo amo, pero no puedo estar con él… mejor es intentar olvidar lo que siento por el, intentar vivir esta vida lo mejor posible, a poder ser sin sufrir, sin tristeza, sin llorar, sino con alegría, que es lo que todo el mundo debe hacer…

Sakura cesó de llorar y se dirigió a su casa, antes de llegar a su casa entró en un bar y allí se lavó la cara, no quería que nadie le viera su cara, sus ojos rojos e hinchados así que se remojo la cara con agua fría unas tres veces y surgió efecto su cara estaba más decente… al llegar a su casa se encontró que no había nadie ahí pudo suspirar… en el recibidor pudo apreciar un nota…

"Sakura, Michelle y yo hemos ido a cenar y al cine… Touya esta en casa de la hermana de Michelle, quería que vinieras con nosotros pero te he llamado al celular pero lo tenias apagado… si quieres venir a cenar estamos en el restaurante que tanto te gusta… sobretodo cuando llegues a casa llámame… un beso… te quiero mucho hija…"

Sakura llamó a su padre y le dijo que no sufriera que ella estaba bien pero que se quedaba en casa a ver una peli que pasaban por la tele, a parte de que ella ya había cenado (en realidad no comió nada). Mientras veía la película no podía dejar de llorar, la película era un drama, como se le ocurrió ver esa peli "un paseo para recordar", le venían los recuerdos de esa tarde las palabras de Shaoran retumbaban en su mente… …he conocido una chica… hemos decidido empezar a salir…

Iban pasando los días, las semanas, hasta tres meses más tarde Sakura no supo nada de su amigo, de echo estaba muy ocupado con su novia, su trabajo y sus otros amigos, pero para ella no tenía tiempo, hasta el paso de tres meses en que Shaoran le envió un mensaje al celular…

"Saku podemos quedar"

"Si, dnd a k hora"

"Te paso a recoger"

"Ven a casa no hay nadie"

"Ahora voy"

Shaoran se dirigió a casa de Sakura, sabía que de seguro le iba mal con su chica y quería hablar de eso, por algo eran amigos…

DING, DONG…

-Hola, pasa ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Hola Saku, gracias, un vaso de agua esta bien…

Saku le llevó el vaso de agua y se sentó en el sofá al lado pero a cierta distancia de Shao…

-Bien ¿Qué querías?

-Bueno verás es que he roto con mi chica… me he dado cuenta de que entre ella y yo no puede haber nada en especial, además me he dado cuenta de algo…

-No lo entiendo, no decías que era tu chica ideal…

-Si, pero no es así, en realidad mi corazón ama a otra persona, que esa persona si que es maravillosa, sincera, misteriosa, es alguien de quién hace tiempo me enamoré sin darme cuenta y ahora tal vez la haya perdido…

-Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza (yo ya la he perdido), tal vez esa chica si te escucha y se lo haces entender, ella entenderá tus sentimientos, no tires la toalla sin antes probar de hablar con ella (realmente eso me esta doliendo)…

-Gracias Saku, eres una chica fabulosa, gracias por tu consejo, ahora estoy mejor, hablaré con ella, espero que me quiera escuchar, bueno ahora debo irme, tengo que ir a trabajar, de verdad muchas gracias…

-Si, de nada, que te vaya bien con esa chica, nos iremos viendo, hasta luego…

-Adiós Saku, si eso espero, ya nos veremos, hasta luego…

Shaoran salió y se dirigió a su trabajo, mientras tanto Sakura una vez cerró la puerta se desmoronó y cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando, le dolía tanto que su amigo estuviera enamorado de alguien que no fuera ella, lo quería demasiado, pero ella no podía hacer nada…

Esta vez no pasaron ni tres horas para que Sakura recibiera un mensaje de Shaoran…

"Saku ¿podrías venir al café que hay al lado de mi trabajo a tomar algo ahora?"

"Si, ahora voy, allí nos vemos"

"Ok allí te espero"

Seguro que será para presentarme a su amiga, mejor dicho, nueva novia

Llegó al café y sin embargo Shaoran estaba solo, eso en cierta manera le alegró, la joven muchacha entró y se dirigió a la mesa del chico, este se alegró al verla, realmente pensé que ella al final no acudiría…

-Hola Saku ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Shao, muy bien ¿Por qué?

-Has llorado ¿verdad?

-Yo no ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados de haber llorado.

-No, no ha sido nada, estoy bien…

-Creo que no estás bien y creo que el motivo soy yo…

-¿Qué? No, tu porque ibas a ser el motivo de que yo hubiera llorado…

-Escúchame, el motivo por el que lo se, es que me he dado cuenta de que tu me quieres…

-Claro como a un amigo…

-No, no me refiero a esa forma de querer, si no que tu me amas como yo te amo a ti…

-¿Qué?

-Si, hace tres meses cuando te dije lo de aquella chica, me di cuenta que esta vez te pusiste pálida e intentaste disimular lo que realmente sentías, yo en ese momento no entendí, pero en este tiempo me di cuenta de porque mis relaciones no funcionaban y la razón eras tú, resulta que hay algo muy especial en ti, que se cala en mi corazón y me di cuenta de muchos errores que cometí…

-Y… la chica que mencionaste hace tres horas…

-Esa chica tan fantástica y maravillosa, eres tu, no quiero separarme de ti, no soportaría el perderte o verte con alguien que no sea yo. Te quiero y te necesito a mi lado, no quiero pensar en un futuro sin ti…

-Yo… yo… también te quiero y no puedo vivir sin ti, hace tiempo que mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado, te quiero más que nada, no sabes como he llegado a llorar por ti, por tu ausencia, los años que no hemos disfrutado te he echado de menos, te he necesitado, pero no te tenía cerca, te necesito tanto o más de lo que tu me necesitas a mi…

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? Como mi novia, claro.

-Si Shao, te quiero demasiado como para dejarte escapar…

Los dos jóvenes se fundieron en un gran abrazo acompañado de un tímido beso en los labios de ambos… por fin el amor pasó de ser amistad.

FIN

hermy23

**n.a: Espero les haya gustado, si quereís podeís dejarme n review o mandarme un e-mail... muchos besos...**


	2. hermy23

hola a todos como habeis visto he firmado como hermy23, seguramente pronto vereis mis siguientes fics con esta firma, lo digo para que no hayan confusiones y os penseis que me estan suplantando... muchos besos y nos vemos en lo proximo que pueda escribir depende del tiempo y de la inspiración que tenga...


End file.
